Eine Beispiel
Eine Beispiel (sometimes Eine Beispiel Crew, Eine Beispiel Productions or EB) is a film crew that was founded in 2003 in Helsingborg, Sweden.Eine Beispiel's profile, YouTube.com The name Eine Beispiel is German and translates to "an example" (though, the grammatical gender is incorrect. The correct spelling would have been Ein Beispielde|An%20example Misspelling of Ein Beispiel, Translate.google.com). The one time Eine Beispiel and Bulletrain cooperated was during the recording of the music video for "Bad Blood (Outta Love)". History How it all began It all began at a lesson in German during the autumn of 2003, when Robin Svensson, Pontus Byqvist, and Erik Lagerstedt were discussing a possible play to perform in front of the rest of the class. Then the idea popped up about filming this play instead of performing it live. This would later be discussed with Joakim Lithell and Niklas Sandberg, during a prao in Bauhaus in Hyllinge that same autumn. They were happy to work behind the camera and a manuscript was written down. The first play was recorded on the 22nd of November 2003. It was entirely in German and it was simply called Eine Beispiel (at that time, Robin, Pontus, and Erik thought that Eine Beispiel meant a play). The play was well received among the viewers and a sequel was in already in the making. This one and yet another sequel was recorded during the winter of 2003. More members join Eine Beispiel In January of 2004 the crew decided that it wanted to do something else then German plays, at least for the moment. The first English short film was recorded that very month. There was also a new member who joined the crew that month, namely Alexandru 'Andi' Grigorescu (birth name Alexandru Grigorescu). In February of 2004 another member, Marcus Olsson, joined the crew. A bunch of shorter films were shot during the spring of 2004, including a sequel to the Eine Beispiel trilogy. At that time another person, named Lukas Klit, started to make appearances in some unofficial shorter films. The first (and second) setback Eine Beispiel's first major setback happened in June of 2004, when Marcus Olsson decided to leave the crew. During that summer, the crew decided to make a bigger production than ever before. The film would consist of four different parts, each written by different members of Eine Beispiel. The film was called Paradox and the filming of it started during the late summer of 2004. This project was the crew's largest so far and it spanned numerous months. During the editing of the film the crew felt that ending was not as powerful as it could be so they decided to add a fifth part, that was recorded at the beginning of 2005. At the start of the project Lukas Klit was supposed to be the main character, but he gave up his acting career after a day of filming. Instead, Andi took over his part. More problems After finishing Paradox, the crew decided to bring in another new member, namely Henrik Skiöld. He joined during the spring of 2005. After that, the crew had some recording issues and only a few short films was produced for a couple of months. Even though a larger film was recorded during the late summer of 2005, it was not until that same autumn that the first Swedish short film was to be recorded. It was directed by Erik Lagerstedt and it went by the name of Normand. A few scenes were filmed during that same autumn but unfortunately the microphone malfunctioned and the project was cancelled. Instead, Robin Svensson decided to start writing another Swedish manuscript for a so far secret project, which were to take place in Råå in Helsingborg. Two projects at the same time During 2006 most of the crew's focus was on shooting Robin's film, now known as Dödgrävaren. The first scenes were shot during the spring and summer of 2006 but because of another microphone malfunctioning only a few of the scenes were deemed usable. At the same time the crew decided to record some shorter skits that would all be part of a larger film. Two new members were introduced to the crew; Gabriel Uhlin and Fredrik Olsson. Fredrik Olsson made his only appearance in a skit, in what was now known as Komedin, before he left the crew. These two projects (Dödgrävaren and Komedin) were both recorded at the same time period and they were both completed in 2007. A major success During the spring of 2008, Eine Beispiel decided to enter an international Halo competition. The task was to record a short film about the video game series Halo. The crew then came up with an idea and the short film went by the name of Halo: The Day Our World Died. The crew won the category of Best Swedish Halo film, which lead to them getting a bigger budget. The music video for Bulletrain In July of 2008, Pontus Byqvist contacted the drummer of Bulletrain, namely Jonas Tillheden. He asked if there was any interest in the crew filming a music video for them. Jonas said that there was and the song they picked was "Bad Blood (Outta Love)". This lead to that Pontus Byqvist, Robin Svensson, Erik Lagerstedt, Joakim Lithell, and the new member Oscar Forssell appeared at one of the band's live concerts, on the 25th of October 2008 at The Tivoli in Helsingborg. Besides the material that was recorded there, the crew also recorded some studio scenes together with the band on the 8th of February 2009. The music video was completed in May of 2009 and it was then uploaded on YouTube. At the ice show and participating in a new film competition In October of 2009 it was decided that Niklas Sandberg was no longer a part of the crew since he had not been part of any of the film shootings in over two years. He left a final message in August of 2010 that read: |||Niklas Sandberg}} Eine Beispiel was the responsible film directors at the ice show Seasons on Ice, which were held at the Lindab Arena in Ängelholm in April of 2010. The same month, Eine Beispiel choosed to participate in CoolStuff Film Awards 2010 with a short film that was inspired by Japanese over the top commercials. Out of all the short films that were submitted, this one was the runner-up with a total score of 18,0 points (the winner had 18,5 points). The short film also got the highest average grade by the jury, with a grade of 9,3 out of 10. Designing a card game In late March of 2011 Robin Svensson decided to design his own card game based on the card game Doom Trooper. It featured some of the most famous characters, quotes and statements over the years in which Eine Beispiel has been existing. Filmography Larger productions *''Eine Beispiel'' (2003) *''Eine Beispiel 2: Das zweite Beispiel!'' (2003) *''Eine Beispiel 3: Das endgültige Finale!'' (2003) *''E.T. The Extra Tranquillizer'' (2004) *''Fag5'' (2004) *''The 2nd World War 2: The story of the 6th U.S. division'' (2004) *''EB-extreme'' (2004) *''Eine Beispiel 4: Die Rückkehr!'' (2004) *''The Job'' (2004) *''Paradox'' (2004 - 2005) **''1: MANHUNT'' (2004) **''2: Monster Mash'' (2004) **''3: The Matrix'' (2004) **''4: The 1000 Dollar Execution'' (2004) **''5: The End of Eternity'' (2005) *''Nightmare Asylum'' (2005) *''Ohne Beispiel, nur Beispiel: En EB-dokumentär'' (2005) **''Riesen'' (2005) **''Vanish'' (2005) **''Ramlösa'' (2005) **''Dressmann'' (2005) *''A Bloodsplattered Problem'' (2005) *''EB-extreme 2: The Chronicles of Stupidity'' (2006) *''Nightmare Asylum 2: New Blood, bitch!'' (2006) *''Dödgrävaren'' (2006 - 2007) *''Komedin'' (2006 - 2007) **''Hellraiser: "Masdjävulen"'' (2006) **''Postmannen'' (2006) **''Dolmio'' (2007) **''Trollet Erik'' (2007) **''Skaft'' (2007) **''Livsfarlig Ledning'' (2007) **''Eine Beispiel 5: Pathetisch in dem Keller'' (2007) **''Duckiens'' (2007) **''Skeden'' (2007) **''Mexico'' (2007) *''The 2nd World War 2 First Blood Part 3'' (2007 - 2008) *''Halo: The Day Our World Died'' (2008) *''Avsnitt 5: "Barbarerna" eller "Hur Sverige föddes"'' (2008) *''The 2nd World War 2 First Blood Part 3 Chapter 2'' (2008 - 2009) *''SARTANO Episode 1: Genesis Overload'' (2008 - 2009) *''Bulletrain - Bad Blood (Outta Love) Video'' (2008 - 2009) *''Japanese Commercial for CoolStuff Film Awards'' (2010) *''Seasons on Ice'' (2010) Notes External links *Eine Beispiel on YouTube Category:Filmmaker/film crew